


First Date

by jorjor1229



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jorjor1229/pseuds/jorjor1229
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First date between you and phil</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a quiz result but I thought it was really cute :) and sorry if this sucks

You are walking down the street when you see a toy store. You look in the windows and see a giant stuffed lion, and it looks like there is only one. You loved stuffed animals, and he was really cute. You go into the store and take it out of the window. You take it to the cashier and purchase it. As you turn to walk out the door, you see Phil Lester walk into the store.

"Aww, you got the last one!" he says, smiling through disappointment.

"Yeah, I didn't really want it, but I like stuffed animals, and he is so cute."

"Well, at least you got it." He smiled again. The disappointment was still in him, but he was acting like it wasn't.

_He wants this more than I do._

"Here," you say as you hold it out to him.

"Are you sure? You were the one who bought it." The disappointment was gone, and he was trying to contain his excitement.

"Yeah! You want this more than I do, anyway." You held it out further, and he took it gently, beaming.

"Thank you so much!" He looked so cute hugging the giant stuffed animal.

"You're welcome." You left the store, but heard the bell above the door ring a second time. You turned around to see him walking up to you, giant lion in hands.

"Wait! Let me repay you for the lion!"

"Oh, you don't have to." You smiled and started to turn. He grabbed your wrist loosely and you looked back at him.

"Please?" He smiled, and you could see that he genuinely cared. You smiled, his smile contagious.

"Okay." You guys planned a date at a coffee shop a week from now.

 

*Next Week*

You met Phil at the coffee shop. He was wearing nice clothes. He obviously dressed up for you. He smiled and waved to you. As you reached the table, he pulled out a chair next to him for you. You guys ordered your drinks, and had a really fun time talking, laughing, and hanging out. 

"So (Y/n)," he said, smiling at you over his coffee.

"Yeah?"

He hesitated. "Can I have your number?"

You smiled, glad to give it to him. You programmed your contact into his phone.

He held up his phone. "Smile!" He made a funny face, and you laughed. He looked at the photo and smiled. "Now I have a contact photo," he said. You gave him your phone and he put in his information as well. You took your phone back.

"Smile!" You made a funny face as well, and took a good picture when he laughed. You guys hugged and said goodbye, Phil giving you a quick pick on the cheek. You planned your next date, and you decide what goes from there!


End file.
